Epílogo
by Siremele
Summary: Um garoto, uma casa mal-assombrada e dois velhinhos: um de olhos cinza e o outro de olhos verdes. Um epílogo para o romance entre Draco e Harry.


**N.A.**

 **I.** Dedico esta história a Clarita Black. Provavelmente eu nunca a concluiria se não fosse por saber que ela queria muito ler o final. :)

Considere-a um presente para você, Clarita. S2

* * *

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

 _I know you will_

 _(Young and beautiful, Lana Del Rey)_

* * *

...e a bola rolou. Atravessou o portão carcomido pelo tempo e pelo descuido, passou por alguns arbustos mal aparados que se engalfinhavam com folhas e galhos secos, e por fim parou na escada da varanda suja e cheia de teias de aranha. O garoto olhou para trás, para os rostos dos companheiros de rua e de bola, e suspirou, tentando conter o choro. Ele tinha sido o último a tocar na bola antes do acidente, e ainda por cima era o mais novo da turma. Não havia dúvidas de quem deveria realizar o resgate.

Os outros garotos não disseram nada, mas ele sabia que não havia opções. Ele teria que entrar pelo portão da casa mal-assombrada, percorrer o caminho de pavimentação irregular, agarrar a bola e correr, correr mais do que tinha corrido do cachorro da casa do salgueiro chorão na semana anterior. Ele fechou os olhos com força para conter as lágrimas mais uma vez, e quando os abriu, viu de relance alguém passando pela janela da casa, pelo lado de dentro.

— E se alguém for com ele?

Quem fez a desonrosa pergunta foi a única garota do grupo. Não que ela se parecesse com uma garota, com os cabelos desgrenhados, as roupas sujas, e o fato de ser até legal para uma menina.

— A culpa foi dele. Ele tem que buscar a bola. — Um dos garotos mais velhos respondeu.

O menino já havia se conformado com seu destino. A culpa era mesmo dele, e agora ele precisaria resolver a situação. Sentindo os pés pesados, ele se obrigou a dar alguns passos para frente, na direção do portão. Ele podia sentir vários pares de olhos ansiosos o acompanhando. Parou a um braço de distância do portão e olhou para trás mais uma vez. Um dos garotos mais velhos podia tanto se oferecer para ir buscar a bola!

— Vai logo! — Um dos maiores mandou.

Foi quando a porta da casa se abriu. O garoto ouviu os gritos de alguns de seus companheiros, e ouviu a correria em volta de si. Mas não conseguiu se mover. Um homem estava na soleira da porta, e seus olhos cinzentos capturaram o olhar do garoto em pânico. Era um homem magro, meio encurvado, de cabelos brancos e ar arrogante. Era, certamente, um dos bruxos malvados de que todas as crianças da vizinhança já tinham ouvido falar, embora algumas dissessem que fossem vampiros.

O menino tentou correr, mas seus pés estavam como que grudados no chão. Tudo o que queria no momento era chegar em casa e correr para sua mãe, mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi observar que seus próprios olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Este seria, certamente, o momento de sua morte.

O velho atravessou a varanda e parou a um passo do último degrau, olhou para a bola e ergueu os olhos novamente para o garoto.

— Se não quiser que eu fure a bola, você vai ter que vir buscar.

E deu as costas para o garoto, percorreu o caminho de volta e fechou a porta.

Depois de arfar furiosamente por uns momentos, o menino pôde correr na direção de casa sem mais conseguir conter o choro.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o garoto foi sozinho à casa mal-assombrada. Os amigos se recusaram a acompanhá-lo, afinal _ele_ tinha que recuperar a bola que _ele_ tinha perdido. Não havia sido uma caminhada fácil até a casa, no entanto. A lembrança do velho fazia de cada passo um sacrifício.

A imagem do velho aterrorizara o menino durante seu inquieto sono à noite e durante as aulas do dia, que pareceram inúteis e anormalmente curtas. O garoto não havia compreendido nem uma palavra da professora em meio ao eco da ameaça do velho.

No entanto, a bola ainda estava lá, no mesmo lugar, e aparentemente não estava furada. O garoto sentiu as plantas de seus pés formigarem ao pensar que aquela podia ser uma armadilha. Talvez o bruxo, ou o vampiro, ou fosse o que fosse, estivesse velho e fraco demais para buscar vítimas, e o resgate da bola fosse uma bela oportunidade para atrair alimento sem muito esforço.

Com a já comum vontade de chorar, o garoto estendeu a mão para o portão, e pela primeira vez pensou em desistir. Não seria melhor que arranjassem outra bola? E mesmo que não arranjassem, valia mesmo a pena arriscar a própria vida por um brinquedo?

Por outro lado, não era um simples brinquedo. Não era só isso. Ele tinha que trazer a bola de volta porque tinha sido ele quem a deixara escapar. Ele devia aquilo aos amigos, que teriam todo o direito de não o aceitar mais no grupo caso ele não a recuperasse.

O garoto empurrou o portão, que estava entreaberto, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da casa se abriu. Erguendo os olhos com esforço, o menino viu outro velho surgindo na soleira. Este tinha olhos verdes brilhantes e ar bondoso. Era ainda mais magro que o velho que apareceu no dia anterior, mas era menos encurvado, e usava óculos de aro redondo.

— Você voltou. — E sorriu. — Essa bola deve ser importante para você, já que nem o mau humor do meu amigo fez com que você desistisse.

O garoto manteve a mão no portão, imóvel, tentando desesperadamente pensar no que deveria ser feito. Ele agora estava certo de que era uma armadilha, este velho era legal demais para estar bem-intencionado.

Olhou para a bola, olhou para o velho novamente. Não havia chances de alcançar a bola sem se colocar em perigo.

— Pode vir buscar. Está tudo bem. Ou se você quiser, levo a bola até você. — O velho começou a descer a escada, o que fez com que o garoto entrasse em pânico e respondesse sem pensar.

— Não! Não precisa. Eu sei que você é um vampiro e 'tá tentando me enganar!

— Eu sou o quê? Um vampiro? — O velho riu como se tivesse ouvido uma piada. — Draco vai adorar ouvir essa.

O garoto não sabia quem era Draco, mas imaginou que fosse o velho do dia anterior. O que era tão engraçado assim? O medo do garoto agora estava misturado à raiva que sentiu pela risada do velho.

— Você não vai vir buscar a bola, né? Nem vai querer que eu a entregue a você. Então depois que eu entrar você pode vir pegá-la.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça enfaticamente. E o velho, com seus olhos até reluzentes, continuou a falar.

— Mas eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Eu te garanto que não sou um vampiro, nem eu nem o Draco. Tanto é que estou assando madeleines para o chá da tarde, e eu posso convencer o Draco a preparar a especialidade dele: chocolate quente. Ele não sabe fazer mais nada na cozinha, mas o chocolate quente dele é o melhor que eu já tomei. Você pode vir lanchar com a gente e nos contar sobre o que dizem sobre sermos vampiros. E depois do lanche você vai embora levando sua bola.

O garoto foi pego entre a vontade de acreditar no velho e a desconfiança. Todas as crianças sabiam que naquela casa vivia alguma coisa sombria. No entanto, a proposta do velho não parecia conter nenhum mal.

E era aí que estava o problema, na aparência boazinha do velho. O do dia anterior, chamado Draco, provavelmente estaria disposto a usar a violência para sequestrar o garoto. Este outro velho estava tentando convencê-lo a entrar de boa vontade. O menino já podia imaginar a finalidade do sequestro: vampiros precisam se alimentar, bruxos precisam de ingredientes para poções e fantasmas gostam de assustar. Talvez, se os velhos fossem fantasmas, eles assustassem bastante o garoto e depois o deixassem ir embora. E se ele não enlouquecesse de medo, ele teria uma história única para contar. E todos os outros garotos iriam querer ser amigos dele só porque ele tinha sobrevivido são a uma casa mal-assombrada. Nunca mais o fariam vigiar para entrarem no quintal das pessoas, e ele perderia o cargo oficial de buscador da bola.

— Estou assando madeleines de limão, e a próxima fornada será de madeleines de marzipã. Você gosta?

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça. Qualquer coisa que envolvesse marzipã o fazia salivar. O que queria dizer que o velho devia mesmo ser um fantasma que conseguia saber de que as vítimas mais gostavam. E provavelmente era nessas madeleines que estaria o feitiço para enlouquecer.

Então o garoto se decidiu. Ele entraria na casa, lancharia com os velhos, não comeria nada com marzipã, resgataria a bola e tudo voltaria a ficar bem com seus amigos. Ficaria até melhor, com a bem-sucedida jornada à casa mal-assombrada.

Empurrou o portão o suficiente para passar e deu os primeiros passos para dentro da propriedade. O garoto olhava para a bola, e quando ergueu os olhos para o velho, viu que ele sorria.

Atravessou a passarela com cuidado para não tropeçar ou pisar em falso no pavimento irregular. Quando alcançou a escada da varanda, lançou mais um olhar para a bola antes de focar o velho e o ouvir falar ainda sorrindo.

— Venha, entre e fique à vontade.

O menino sentia medo, mas estava determinado a não deixar transparecer. Viu o velho se afastar da escada e ir em direção à porta, então pisou tentativamente no primeiro degrau de madeira, que rangeu. O menino esperou que um alçapão se abrisse sob seus pés, como nos desenhos animados, mas nada aconteceu. Terminou, então, de subir a escada, ouvindo os agoniantes rangidos.

A porta também rangeu ao ser aberta, e o garoto voltou a questionar a própria decisão de entrar naquele lugar. As teias de aranha mal deixavam que se vissem os cantos superiores da varanda.

O velho já tinha entrado, e estava de pé ao lado da porta em um claro convite silencioso. O menino não conseguia ver nada dentro da casa, de tão escuro que estava. O cheiro que saía da porta, no entanto, era o gostoso cheiro das madeleines sendo assadas.

Quando o garoto alcançou a soleira da porta e olhou com curiosidade e receio para dentro da casa, a escuridão se dissipou imediatamente, parecendo que uma lâmpada tinha sido acesa em um porão à noite, e o que ele viu foi o mais inesperado interior de uma casa mal-assombrada.

Era uma sala limpa e com móveis bonitos que pareciam os móveis da prima rica da mamãe. O chão até brilhava, e os sofás e tapetes pareciam ser fofinhos. Havia uma lareira que parecia ser usada e limpa com frequência, e havia vários porta-retratos sobre ela, assim como um pote grande que parecia o pote com as cinzas do vovô. Na parede atrás da lareira, e sobre as várias mesinhas ao lado ou entre os sofás, havia muitos outros porta-retratos.

Draco, o velho do dia anterior, estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente a um tabuleiro de xadrez. Ele ergueu os olhos do jogo com cara de tédio ao ouvir a voz do velho magricela de óculos.

— Temos um visitante.

— Potter, até hoje eu me surpreendo com as coisas sem sentido que você faz. Para que respeitar o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo, não é mesmo?

O garoto não fazia a menor ideia sobre o que Draco estava falando. Ele simplesmente registrou a informação de que o velho chamado Potter chamava de amigo um homem que o tratava pelo sobrenome. A casa mal-assombrada e os monstros que viviam nela pareciam, a cada momento, mais esquisitos.

Potter continuou sorrindo.

— Ele vai lanchar com a gente hoje. — Ele se virou para o garoto e gesticulou para que ele entrasse, e o menino percebeu que tinha parado na soleira da porta. Deu os passos necessários e ouviu o velho fechar a porta atrás de si.

— Desculpe a minha grosseria. Como é mesmo seu nome? — O velho Potter parecia estar mesmo interessado.

O que era perigoso, pensou o menino. Ele ainda não sabia exatamente com o que estava lidando, um nome podia ser o suficiente para um feitiço.

— É Mark. Mark Bishop. — Mentiu o garoto. Mark Bishop era o nome do irmão mais velho e muito chato de um de seus amigos.

— Prazer, Mark, meu nome é Harry. E aquele ali é o Draco, mas acho que vocês já se conhecem. — O velho apertou a mão do garoto.

O menino assentiu com a cabeça, ansioso para que o assunto acabasse logo, pois temia que eles descobrissem a mentira, se enfurecessem e se vingassem.

— Você pode ficar à vontade, pode se sentar se quiser. Eu vou checar as madeleines e volto logo. — Harry Potter falou com o menino antes de se voltar para o velho chamado Draco. — E você, seja um bom anfitrião e não faça nada que envergonharia a etiqueta de Narcissa.

— Como desejar, Potter. Não vou me eximir de atirar o trouxa pela janela. Isso faria Narcissa orgulhosa.

O Sr. Potter atravessava a sala em direção a uma porta. Ele parou e se virou para trás para responder seu amigo.

— Quero ver você se atrever a fazer isso, Malfoy. — O Sr. Potter estava irritado, e o garoto sentiu vontade de não estar ali presenciando a discussão. Ele caminhou até um dos sofás próximos à lareira e se sentou. Assistiu o Sr. Potter sumir pela porta do outro lado da sala e viu que Draco Malfoy voltou sua atenção para o xadrez.

O menino tinha certeza que o Sr. Malfoy o odiava. Devia ser ele o mais violento da casa, e talvez com quem mais o garoto devesse manter o olho aberto. O Sr. Potter sorria e era bonzinho. O Sr. Malfoy usava palavras difíceis que faziam o menino ter certeza de que estava encrencado. Mas talvez por isso tudo realmente o mais perigoso fosse mesmo o Sr. Potter. A vontade de chorar voltou, mas o garoto tratou de engoli-la rapidinho. Agora já não era hora de querer voltar atrás.

Sentado, sem precisar responder nada a ninguém, o garoto se sentiu um pouco mais à vontade para observar o interior da casa mal-assombrada. A mesa de xadrez ficava próxima a uma janela por onde o menino podia ver, de onde estava, apenas o céu azul. A porta por onde o Sr. Potter tinha passado dava para uma sala de jantar. Os porta-retratos sobre a lareira e sobre as mesinhas eram digitais e exibiam vídeos, ao invés de fotos.

No entanto, havia algumas coisas muito intrigantes nos porta-retratos. Em primeiro lugar, eram muitos porta-retratos, o que era estranho porque a mãe do garoto sempre dizia que a melhor parte destes objetos era você poder colocar quantas fotos ou vídeos quisesse em uma só moldura.

Mas o ponto mais curioso e impressionante era a escolha dos habitantes da casa para os vídeos mostrados. Era um vídeo por porta-retratos, vídeos curtos que se repetiam e se repetiam. As pessoas estavam sempre como se posassem para uma foto, mas então alguém acenava, ou piscava, ou saía andando para fora de onde a câmera estava filmando e depois voltava. Era como se quem tirou cada foto daquelas tivesse deixado a câmera sem querer no modo vídeo e então achasse que estava tirando uma foto.

Quando o Sr. Potter voltou pela porta, o garoto estremeceu como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado. O velho se dirigiu ao Sr. Malfoy.

— Por que você não prepara para nós um pouco de chocolate quente? — o Sr. Potter já não estava bravo.

— Porque eu estou tentando fazer minha jogada no xadrez. — o Sr. Malfoy não desviou os olhos do tabuleiro para responder.

— Já faz um tempo que eu não te peço isso. — Então o Sr. Potter olhou para o garoto e piscou um olho. — Além do mais, de que adianta tanta concentração, se sou eu quem vai ganhar, mesmo?

Parecia até que os dois velhos nem eram fantasmas ou vampiros. Pareciam dois velhos normais, implicando um com o outro.

O Sr. Malfoy falou alguma coisa baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que o Sr. Potter voltou a falar com o menino.

— Vou colocar a mesa e pôr para assar a fornada de marzipã. Daqui a pouco eu chamo você.

E ele saiu de novo sem sequer olhar para o Sr. Malfoy, que se afastou da mesa assim que a porta foi fechada atrás do Sr. Potter. Ainda resmungando, o velho se levantou e logo o garoto conseguiu entender algumas palavras dele.

— ... me vencer... ele que pensa. — Então ele falou alto enquanto caminhava para a porta. — Se você ganhar vai ter sido por trapaça! E o tanto de chocolate que você come! Não sei como ainda passa pelas portas...

O Sr. Malfoy então se voltou para o garoto e falou quando estava quase na porta. — Se você encostar em qualquer coisa, eu vou saber. — E voltou a falar para a porta. — Eu faço chocolate quente para você quase todos os dias, do que você está reclamando?

Entre o Sr. Malfoy abrir a porta, passar por ela e fechá-la novamente, o menino conseguiu ouvir a resposta do Sr. Potter.

— ... eu não disse que você _não faz_ há muito tempo, eu disse que _eu não peço_ há muito tempo...

Ao se ver sozinho na sala, o garoto se pôs de pé e se aproximou da mesinha mais próxima, se curvando para enxergar melhor as imagens dos porta-retratos. E, para evitar acidentes, colocou as mãos para trás do próprio corpo e entrelaçou os dedos.

Definitivamente, os dois velhos pareciam velhos normais. Todo mundo sabia que vampiros não podem ser fotografados ou filmados, e que fantasmas só aparecem como borrões nas imagens. No entanto, lá estavam eles nos vários vídeos. Em um deles os Srs. Potter e Malfoy estavam bem mais jovens, em outro vídeo os dois estavam cabelos cinza, um de pé ao lado do outro na frente de algum lugar que o garoto já vira na TV. Em um outro o Sr. Potter, ainda de cabelos cinzentos, estava cercado por outros homens em roupas estranhas em frente a uma faixa onde se lia

" _30 anos sem comensais_

 _Departamento dos Aurores_ ".

Havia um Sr. Malfoy ainda loiro ao lado de um homem que só podia ser filho dele, e parecia ser o casamento do filho. Sr. Potter com cabelos pretos, sorridente, Sr. Malfoy loiro e emburrado, sentados em um restaurante.

O garoto começou a circular a sala, mudando seu foco de uma mesinha para outra, as mãos ainda para trás. Havia um vídeo em que o Sr. Potter estava de pé ao lado de dois homens bem jovens e de uma moça ruiva que podiam ser filhos dele pela idade e pelo fato de um dos homens ser muito parecido com ele. Um vídeo de uma mesa comprida posta para o jantar com pessoas de várias idades ao seu redor — pessoas com cabelos vermelhos em sua maioria, e entre as exceções estavam o Sr. Potter e um menino de cabelos azuis. O Sr. Malfoy não foi encontrado nesse vídeo.

O garoto viu vídeos em que só apareciam rostos desconhecidos, outros em que os dois velhos estavam sozinhos, outros em que eles estavam acompanhados pelos desconhecidos. Com frequência uma mulher que parecia nunca pentear os cabelos depois de acordar aparecia nos vídeos. O menino já tinha concluído que o Sr. Potter tinha quatro filhos, que eram a moça ruiva, os dois moços de cabelos pretos e o que pintava o cabelo desde criança, enquanto o Sr. Malfoy tinha um. E que um dos filhos do Sr. Potter era simplesmente impossível de ser diferenciado do pai mais jovem. O mesmo acontecia com o Sr. Malfoy e o filho dele.

O menino se colocou nas pontas dos pés para observar as molduras que estavam sobre o console da lareira. Havia mais vídeos dos velhos em diferentes idades, com os cabelos variando entre diferentes tons de preto e loiro e chegando ao branco atual. E havia vídeos de prováveis netos dos dois. Parecia que o Sr. Malfoy sempre tinha sido meio chato, e o Sr. Potter sempre mais legal. O menino observou dois vídeos do Sr. Potter com uma mulher ruiva: em um deles, ele dançava com ela na frente de um chafariz. No outro, ele estava simplesmente de pé ao lado dela com suas quatro crianças em volta, o menino que tingia os cabelos os tinha verdes dessa vez. Antes de se voltar para a próxima moldura, o garoto ouviu a porta para a sala de jantar se abrir.

— Mark, vamos lanchar?

Os vídeos estavam tão interessantes que o garoto demorou um pouco a perceber que o Sr. Potter o chamara, que 'Mark' era ele. Pisando direito no chão e sentindo as plantas dos pés doloridas, o menino se voltou para o velho e acenou com a cabeça.

O garoto acompanhou o dono da casa e entrou na sala de jantar. Assim como a sala de estar, o cômodo era bonito, limpo, e parecia ter custado caro. Tinha uma janela bem grande, a porta pela qual acabara de passar, e um arco por onde se podia ver a cozinha. A mesa tinha um grande prato cheio de madeleines e três canecas fumegantes, além de um bule.

O Sr. Potter fez um gesto para que o menino se sentasse e sentou em seguida ao lado do Sr. Malfoy. As madeleines tinham um cheiro delicioso, e o garoto olhou para elas com vontade de comê-las e com medo, ao mesmo tempo.

O perigo está nas de marzipã, ele lembrou a si mesmo. O Sr. Malfoy se serviu de um biscoito, e isso deu ao garoto desinibição para se servir também. Depois de três madeleines e alguns goles no chocolate, o garoto concluiu que, realmente, os habitantes da casa mal assombrada eram bons cozinheiros. Os netos deles deveriam gostar muito de visitá-los.

— Os seus netos vêm muito aqui? Eu nunca vi nenhum deles na rua... — o menino se surpreendeu com a própria coragem de fazer uma pergunta tão pessoal. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, de todas as ousadias cometidas até então, essa parecia a menos imprudente.

— Não faz muito tempo que alguns deles vieram nos visitar — respondeu o Sr. Potter, parecendo feliz com a caneca de chocolate entre as mãos enrugadas, os olhos muito verdes para alguém tão velho —, mas eles não costumam ir brincar na rua. Bom, não mais.

O Sr. Malfoy se ocupava apenas de seu lanche, totalmente desinteressado no assunto. O Sr. Potter prosseguiu.

— Acho que eles brincaram até se cansarem de brincadeiras e se interessarem por outras coisas. Alguns de nossos bisnetos, sim, ainda se divertem como você. Mas eles não costumam passar do jardim.

O garoto parou uma madeleine no meio do caminho para a boca. O jardim da casa era exatamente o que as mães costumam chamar de perigoso e proíbem seus filhos de brincarem lá. Mas o que mais impressionou o garoto foi a palavra 'ainda'. Ele sequer tentou se impedir de comentar.

— Vocês têm bisnetos velhos?

O Sr. Potter riu antes de responder.

— Eu não diria ... velhos. Mas eu tenho bisnetos bem mais velhos do que você, e uma bisneta do Draco está prestes a se casar. — o garoto olhou para o Sr. Malfoy, que se prontificou a complementar as informações.

— Vai se casar com um nascido trouxa aos dezesseis anos e grávida. — Ele foi baixando o tom de voz aos poucos até sua fala se tornar um resmungo inaudível — É assim que ela honra a família. Também, tinha que ser descendente da sangue-ruim...

O menino olhou para o Sr. Potter esperando uma resposta. Já havia compreendido que os dois velhos tinham o estranho hábito de conversarem de forma meio agressiva normalmente. O velho de olhos verdes encarou o amigo enquanto ele voltava sua atenção para o chocolate quente.

— De quem ela é descendente, Malfoy? Eu não entendi.

O garoto olhou de novo para o Sr. Malfoy, que retribuiu a encarada do Sr. Potter com uma expressão que reforçou o medo que o menino sentia dele. O Sr. Malfoy não respondeu o Sr. Potter.

— Que bom que foi a minha surdez que me fez entender errado. — O velho de olhos verdes estava sério. Ele não parecia surdo. Então ele voltou a ter ar bondoso e falou com o garoto.

— Pois bem, todos os nossos bisnetos ainda estão na escola. E alguns deles ainda sobem em árvores. — O Sr. Potter concluiu e comeu uma madeleine.

O garoto também voltou o foco para o lanche. As madeleines de marzipã já começavam a cheirar, e ele se perguntou se elas demorariam a ficar prontas. E se xingou em silêncio por isso.

O garoto então se lembrou de que o convite para o lanche tinha sido acompanhado de um convite para que ele falasse sobre os boatos que corriam pela vizinhança sobre os habitantes da casa mal-assombrada. Então se apressou para puxar outro assunto e desviar a atenção dos velhos de si.

— Onde estão as Sras. Malfoy e Potter? — O menino olhou pelo arco para dentro da cozinha esperando encontrar duas velhinhas remexendo o forno e preparando mais chocolate quente. Em seguida ele sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de vergonha. Obviamente os velhos eram viúvos.

O Sr. Malfoy não gostou da pergunta, e o garoto percebeu que não tinha lembranças de ter visto algum vídeo com uma possível Sra. Malfoy. O Sr. Potter não se irritou e respondeu.

— Não há uma Sra. Malfoy nem uma Sra. Potter nessa casa. Não temos esposas. — e sorriu, o que aliviou um pouco a vergonha que o garoto sentia. Ainda assim ele sentiu necessidade de se explicar. Se sua mãe soubesse que estava fazendo perguntas pessoais a estranhos, ficaria muito brava.

— Desculpe, Sr. Potter. Eu vi os dois vídeos do senhor com sua esposa e pensei que ela estivesse aqui. Eu não pensei que... — O garoto de repente percebeu que estava piorando tudo e quis desaparecer dali.

Surpreendentemente, o Sr. Malfoy o salvou com mais um comentário mal-humorado.

— _Ex-esposa_. — e ele olhou para o Sr. Potter com muita cara de raiva. — Não existe uma foto sequer da Greengrass naquela sala.

O Sr. Potter retirou uma das mãos da caneca, que estava sobre a mesa, e a colocou sobre a mão do Sr. Malfoy.

— Mas há fotos do Scorpius criança com você. Você sabe que eu só tenho fotos com o Ted e meus filhos enquanto crianças ao lado da Ginny. — O Sr. Malfoy encheu o peito de ar e soltou devagar. Depois ele girou sua mão o suficiente para alcançar os dedos do Sr. Potter e os segurar. Parecia que as peles deles eram feitas de papel de seda amassado.

O Sr. Potter então se voltou novamente para o garoto. — Pode me chamar de Harry, filho. E não se preocupe quanto às nossas ex-esposas. Está tudo bem, você viu as fotos e procurou por elas, você não fez nada de errado. — Harry sorriu mais uma vez e o garoto soltou o fôlego que não tinha percebido estar segurando. O Sr. Malfoy fez uma careta, impaciente — Astoria, é o nome da ex-esposa de Draco, de fato faleceu alguns anos atrás. Mas eles já estavam separados há algumas décadas. Minha ex-esposa é a moça que você viu na foto comigo e as crianças. Ela não faleceu, mas estamos separados também há algumas décadas. Na verdade, nós nos separamos delas mais ou menos na mesma época. Você se lembra, Draco? — E Harry olhou para o Sr. Malfoy como se eles tivessem feito juntos alguma coisa errada de que tinham orgulho, mas que não podia chegar aos ouvidos dos pais deles. Como se eles fossem os únicos guardiões de um segredo.

O garoto pensou que o velho de olhos cinzentos sorriria, mas ao encontrar o olhar do menino ele ficou emburrado de novo. Soltou a mão de Harry e pegou o bule. O velho de olhos verdes voltou a agarrar a caneca e olhou para um ponto qualquer atrás da cabeça do garoto como seu avô costumava fazer antes de contar uma história antiga. O Sr. Malfoy então encheu a caneca do garoto enquanto perguntava — Aceita mais chocolate? — E o menino, sem escolha, observou o líquido encher sua caneca.

Harry agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça quando a caneca dele foi enchida. E enquanto o Sr. Malfoy enchia a própria caneca, Harry se levantou da cadeira.

— Vou buscar as madeleines.

O menino observou Harry sumir pelo arco, então olhou a fumaça que saía pela caneca. Já tinha um tempo desde que o Sr. Malfoy tinha preparado o chocolate quente, mas ele ainda estava fumegante.

O garoto olhou pela janela, começando a se sentir incomodado pelo silêncio entre ele e o Sr. Malfoy. Mais uma vez, de onde estava, só podia ver o céu azul, agora um pouco mais pálido. Ele desejou conseguir enxergar o jardim abandonado para entender o motivo de os netos dos velhos gostarem de brincar nele.

O menino sentiu vontade de ir até a janela e olhar para o jardim, mas a imagem do Sr. Malfoy bebericando o chocolate e encarando o garoto o fez mudar de ideia. O silêncio era de fato incômodo, mas por outro lado a trégua no bate-papo com Harry era boa para que o menino recapitulasse as novas informações.

Os velhos haviam sido casados um dia. Eles chamavam os vídeos de fotos, coisa de velho. Eles brigavam e se tocavam como o vovô e a vovó. Harry pediu para chamá-lo pelo nome e foi buscar as madeleines enfeitiçadas.

Será que o chocolate quente também estava enfeitiçado? O garoto olhou com desconfiança para a caneca quentinha, em seguida para o Sr. Malfoy. Ele já havia bebido muito, agora já não adiantava se preocupar. Se houvesse um feitiço no chocolate, ele já estaria enfeitiçado.

Harry entrou de volta na sala de jantar trazendo uma travessa cheia das madeleines de marzipã. Como o menino imaginou que aconteceria, sua boca encheu d'água. Harry era tão bonzinho e as madeleines cheiravam tão bem que talvez nem houvesse problema nenhum com elas. Uma só certamente não faria mal.

— Mas as duas fotos que você viu não mostram a mesma mulher. — Harry continuou o assunto enquanto voltava a se sentar, e o menino precisou de alguns instantes para levar sua atenção das madeleines de marzipã de volta para a moça ruiva dos vídeos. _As moças ruivas dos vídeos_. Então quem era a outra?

— A ruiva comigo e as crianças é Ginny, minha ex-esposa. — O garoto envolveu uma das madeleines quentes com seus dedos e logo estava mudando o biscoito de uma mão para a outra, a fim de fugir do calor. — A ruiva que está dançando com um homem de cabelos pretos é minha mãe. E ele é meu pai.

Pais de Harry! O menino deixou a madeleine esquentar seus dedos até o ponto insuportável, então a soltou sobre a mesa ao lado de sua caneca. Se ele tivesse que pensar nos pais de seus avós, pensava em pessoas tão velhas quanto Harry e o Sr. Malfoy. E ele nunca tinha ousado pensar que pessoas dessa idade tivessem sido jovens um dia. Nem mesmo havendo um vídeo na sala para provar a juventude dos pais de Harry era fácil aceitar tal fato.

E a própria existência do vídeo fez surgir uma questão na cabeça do menino. Existiam câmeras digitais nos tempos dos pais de Harry? As câmeras da época não seriam daquelas que um homem se enfia debaixo de um pano preto?

— Você parece surpreso. — Harry sorriu e tomou um gole do chocolate.

O menino pegou de volta a madeleine caída sobre a mesa e a soprou sem dar muita atenção ao que ele imaginava que sua mãe diria caso o visse fazendo aquilo à mesa.

Harry estava esperando por uma resposta do garoto, mas o que ele responderia? Ele já tinha aprendido que não era polido falar com as pessoas sobre a idade delas.

— Você é muito parecido com seu pai. — o menino falou antes de jogar a madeleine de marzipã em sua boca e mastigar com contentamento. Harry era realmente um grande cozinheiro, com ou sem feitiços.

— Sim, eu sou, já me falaram isso algumas vezes. — Harry sorriu bondosamente mais uma vez, então tomou mais chocolate. — Mas dizem que tenho os olhos da minha mãe.

O Sr. Malfoy esticou o braço e pegou uma madeleine ignorando a temperatura dela, o que fez o impressionado garoto encarar o velho com admiração. Ele resolveu tentar a mesma coisa, mas acabou derrubando a segunda madeleine sobre a mesa. Aquela era, na verdade, uma grande oportunidade para ele parar de comer, mas a questão era que se os velhos estivessem mesmo com a intenção de enfeitiçá-lo, o garoto já estava além do ponto da salvação.

— Mark, você não tem uma história interessante para nos contar? — Harry interrompeu a reveria do menino. — Draco, o Mark estava me dizendo que nossos vizinhos nos chamam de vampiros. Não é isso, filho?

O Sr. Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou o garoto, os olhos cinza parecendo capazes de atirar raios laser como nos desenhos se o velho assim quisesse.

— Não são todos os vizinhos... Minha mãe diz que a gente não deve colocar apelidos nas pessoas. O Johnny diz que aqui é mal assombrado e que ele já ouviu correntes se arrastando, a irmã do Phil diz que vocês são vampiros... que quem vive aqui são vampiros. Tem gente que diz que são bruxos. Ou demônios. Mas tem gente que não diz nada. Ou diz que não mora ninguém aqui, que aqui é só uma casa abandonada.

O Sr. Malfoy olhou para Harry com a mesma cara feia, e o velho de olhos verdes riu com gosto.

— E dizem isso pela aparência da casa? — O menino assentiu. Harry ria de tudo e o Sr. Malfoy sempre estava zangado, mas não eram bem essas reações que o garoto esperava receber quando falasse. — E você, o que acha que somos?

Esse sim era o tipo de reação que ele esperava. Era uma armadilha. Provavelmente eles o castigariam por uma mentira, e não ficariam nem um pouco contentes com a verdade. Mas mais uma vez, o que ele poderia fazer? Pelo menos seu nome estava seguro.

— Eu... não sei. Eu vim buscar a bola porque ninguém mais queria vir. Ninguém sabe o que acontece aqui, mas todo mundo tem medo. Ninguém nunca vê vocês. — o menino apertava a caneca com um finzinho de chocolate quente e olhava para a toalha de mesa. — Eu não acho que vocês sejam demônios. E nem fantasmas ou vampiros, porque eu vi um tanto de vídeos seus. Eu não sei o que eu acho. Vocês parecem gente normal, mas vocês moram em uma casa mal-assombrada. — a realização atingiu o menino de uma só vez. Ele sabia que estava de olhos arregalados quando voltou a falar. — Vocês morreram depois que os vídeos foram feitos?!

Harry olhou para o menino com um ar divertido, e o Sr. Malfoy se ergueu da cadeira rolando os olhos e pegou o bule.

— Não somos pessoas normais, realmente, somos azuis com escamas fosforescentes — o velho caminhou em direção à cozinha levando com ele o bule — Mais chocolate, Potter?

— Nós vamos aceitar sim, Draco, obrigado. Mark, nós não estamos mortos. Não se preocupe. E nem queremos machucar você. Só estamos curiosos com os boatos.

— Não coloque palavras em minha boca, Potter. — O menino ouviu o Sr. Malfoy falar da cozinha. — _Você_ é o único interessado em boatos aqui.

O menino estava ponderando a resposta de Harry. Eles não estavam mortos, certo, e eles não eram alienígenas de pele azul fosforescente. Então o que eram?

— Que seja, só eu estou curioso com os boatos — Harry falou alto direcionado para a cozinha, depois acrescentou baixinho — Ele também está curioso, mas é muito cabeça-dura para admitir.

Harry voltou ao tom de voz normal.

— A nossa casa deve parecer mesmo bastante assustadora vista de fora. Nossa intenção era sermos discretos, e não assustar as crianças — e ele riu, mais uma vez como se tivesse ouvido uma piada, e falou alto para a cozinha novamente —imagina a cara da Hermione quando ela ouvir isso!

O Sr. Malfoy entrou na sala com uma cara mais azeda do que antes, e foi direto para o lado do garoto com o bule quente, servindo-o sem cerimônias.

— Ela não vai dizer nada porque tudo o que ela faz agora é lamentar a falta do Weasley falecido dela.

Ele então se sentou novamente, encheu a própria caneca e voltou a comer tranquilamente, tudo isso sendo acompanhado pela cara de raiva de Harry. O menino teve a impressão de que o velho de olhos verdes baixara a mão rapidamente como alguém que percebe de repente que seu celular está vibrando há algum tempo em seu bolso e corre para atender antes que a outra pessoa desligue. Mas a mão enrugada voltou vazia e depois se fechou em punho.

Harry respirou fundo e olhou diretamente para o garoto, que se sentiu intimidado. Ele respirou fundo novamente, abriu a mão que estava fechada e usou as duas para segurar a caneca, que ainda fumegava apesar de estar obviamente quase vazia.

— Obrigado por não me servir, Draco. — Harry pegou o bule e se serviu. Voltando a encarar o garoto, ele pareceu pensar sobre qual era o assunto, então sorriu seu sorriso bondoso e falou ao mesmo tempo que o Sr. Malfoy.

— E agora que você viu como é aqui dentro, o que você pensa de nós?

— Nunca se esqueça de que sou cabeça-dura, Potter.

O menino olhou de um velho para o outro e colocou uma madeleine inteira na boca mesmo sem ter engolido a última. O garoto já esperava ver uma briga entre os velhos, mas Harry simplesmente tomou vários goles do chocolate e voltou a falar com o menino, que estava com a boca cheia.

— Nós somos assustadores?

Sim, eles eram. Tinha jeito de alguma coisa ser assustadora e legal ao mesmo tempo? O menino tomou o restante de seu chocolate para engolir antes de responder.

— Vocês são legais.

Harry, pelo menos, era legal. Então não era uma mentira muito grande. O velho de olhos verdes sorriu parecendo estar muito feliz enquanto o Sr. Malfoy continuou a comer como se os dois não estivessem lá. O menino sorriu de volta para Harry automaticamente.

O garoto percebeu, então, que estava com vontade de fazer xixi. Olhando para fora ele viu que o azul pálido estava mais pálido, e que a sala estava um pouquinho menos iluminada. Ir ao banheiro antes de ir embora era o que sua mãe sempre mandava que ele fizesse. Mas na casa de estranhos ele também tinha que fazer isso? E aquela ainda era a casa mal-assombrada.

Harry percebeu que o garoto olhava para a janela e olhou também.

— Já está escurecendo! Sua mãe deve estar preocupada. Acho que é melhor você ir agora, ou você vai ter problemas em casa. — Harry falou enquanto o Sr. Malfoy terminava seu lanche.

O menino assentiu com a cabeça, colocando a caneca sobre a mesa. Ainda havia chances de os dois velhos estarem tentando aprisiona-lo? Não parecia ser isso. O menino encheu o peito de ar para falar.

— Sr. Potter... Harry. Eu posso usar o banheiro?

— Claro. — Harry respondeu. — Quando você voltar para a sala, você vai ver uma porta à sua esquerda. É um corredor. O banheiro é a primeira porta à direita.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça, tomou o resto do chocolate de uma vez e se levantou da cadeira. O Sr. Malfoy continuava ignorando os dois.

O menino abriu a porta e olhou para a sala, buscando com o olhar a porta à esquerda. Do novo ponto de observação outros porta-retratos eram visíveis, pendurados em uma parede para a qual o garoto não tinha olhado até então. Ele avistou a porta, do outro lado da sala, e atravessou a mesma com os olhos fixos nas recém descobertas molduras, ignorando os sofás, mesa de xadrez e mesinhas com porta-retratos ao passar por eles.

As molduras na parede eram maiores do que as outras e mostravam vídeos ao mesmo estilo das menores. Duas ou três delas exibiam várias pessoas provavelmente em encontros de família, mas o menino não deu a elas atenção suficiente para localizar os velhos ou tentar adivinhar os parentescos das pessoas porque um dos porta-retratos se destacava dos demais.

Ele era ainda um pouco maior do que os outros na parede e mostrava Harry e o Sr. Malfoy da cintura para cima, um pouco mais velhos do que a mãe do garoto, sem cabelos brancos, arrumados como que para uma festa, ambos _sorrindo_. Harry sorrir era algo que o garoto sabia ser comum, mas não havia um único vídeo em que o Sr. Malfoy aparecesse sorrindo. Pessoalmente, então, parecia que ele era incapaz de tal gesto.

E lá estava ele, olhando ora para Harry, ora para a câmera, sorrindo e parecendo estar tentando ficar sério para a foto e não conseguindo. Harry parecia feliz. Na verdade, os dois pareciam felizes, como naquelas propagandas bobas na TV na época do dia dos namorados.

A bexiga do menino doeu e isso fez com que ele se lembrasse de voltar a procurar o banheiro. A porta à esquerda estava logo ao seu lado, e ele não teve que andar muito no corredor para encontrar seu destino.

Depois de fazer xixi e lavar as mãos, o garoto voltou para a sala. Estava ficando tarde, era hora de ir embora. De tentar ir embora, pelo menos. Foi até a porta que dava para a sala de jantar, abriu-a e ficou parado na soleira. O Sr. Malfoy finalizava sua caneca e a colocava sobre a mesa, enquanto Harry tirava os pratos de madeleines e as canecas sua e do garoto.

— Eu tenho que ir. — O menino disse.

O Sr. Malfoy se ergueu da cadeira e caminhou em direção ao garoto, que deu um passo para o lado para permitir que o velho passasse. Harry ergueu os olhos e sorriu antes de responder.

— Sim, já está tarde. Vou só levar essas coisas para a cozinha e te acompanho até a porta. — Harry circulou a mesa e pegou também a caneca do Sr. Malfoy, então foi até a cozinha. Ele voltou dizendo — Vamos? — E, como sempre, sorriu. O menino quis ter um avô como Harry.

Harry passou pelo garoto e atravessou a sala a passos lentos — com o menino em seu encalço — sem dar a menor atenção ao Sr. Malfoy, que havia voltado ao seu lugar à mesa de xadrez e estava falando alguma coisa ininteligível para as peças. Talvez ele estivesse tão velho que estivesse ficando doido. Esse pensamento fez o garoto ter uma pontinha de tristeza, por algum motivo que ele não saberia explicar.

Harry abriu a porta, e antes que o garoto chegasse lá o Sr. Malfoy ergueu o olhar das peças de xadrez e o encarou.

— Não esquece a sua bola. Se ela ficar aí de novo nem o Harry vai conseguir me impedir de fura-la dessa vez.

A bola. O garoto estava tão focado no lanche, em seu medo e nos porta-retratos, que o pensamento sobre a bola tinha sido deixado de lado. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, admirado por ter sido o Sr. Malfoy a lembra-lo da bola, e não Harry.

O garoto deu os passos finais até a porta, e parou no meio de um passo ao olhar para fora.

O portão, assim como a cerca ao redor da propriedade, estava tão bem cuidado que parecia ter sido construído e pintado há poucos dias. A grama que cobria o chão era verde e parecia macia, do tipo que quase não machuca quando você cai. Os arbustos ao redor do caminho de pedras bonitas estavam verdinhos e muito bem aparados. Não havia uma única folha seca ou galho espalhado pela grama, e havia um canteiro cheio de flores parecido com o jardim que a vovó tanto gostava e nem deixava ninguém brincar ao redor com medo de que as flores fossem estragadas. Mas o jardim dos velhos era ainda mais colorido do que o da vovó.

O menino olhou para o chão da varanda e viu o piso brilhante e limpo, e os cantos superiores não tinham uma única teia de aranha. O garoto olhou para Harry, que sorria.

— O que... — O menino começou a falar. — Como... O seu jardim é tão bonito!

Ele não conseguia pensar em como era possível que aquele lugar feio e abandonado fosse ao mesmo tempo tão bonito. Então os velhos não eram vampiros. Nem fantasmas. Aquilo parecia mágica.

— Vocês são bruxos? — o menino meio perguntou, meio afirmou. Harry continuou sorrindo ao responder, e a voz do Sr. Malfoy veio de dentro da casa ao mesmo tempo.

— Dez pontos para a Grifinória pela falta de sutileza do Indesejável Número Um.

 _—_ Então você gostou do nosso jardim? Você pode voltar aqui um outro dia para brincar. Nossos bisnetos sempre deixam alguns brinquedos para trás, nós podemos emprestar para você. E nós podemos lanchar de novo. Você gostou das madeleines?

O menino mais uma vez não entendeu o que o Sr. Malfoy falou, mas ele gostou muito do convite de Harry. — Eu gostei das madeleines.

— De qual você mais gostou?

— Marzipã. — E o menino abriu um sorriso tão largo quanto o de Harry.

— Então estamos acertados — Harry respondeu. — Da próxima vez que você vier teremos brinquedos, mais madeleines de marzipã, e bolo. Você gosta de bolo?

O menino assentiu mais uma vez, e mais uma vez afirmou que gostava. Então ele se lembrou de sua mãe dizendo que ele sempre deveria agradecer as pessoas pela gentileza delas. Harry havia sido gentil.

— Muito obrigado, Harry. As madeleines estavam muito gostosas.

— Volte quando quiser.

O menino já tinha começado a descer a escada da varanda quando ele se lembrou que também devia agradecimentos ao Sr. Malfoy. Ele não era muito legal, mas ele tinha sido gentil. Voltou correndo para dentro da casa.

— Tchau, Sr. Malfoy. Obrigado pelo chocolate quente, estava muito gostoso.

— Tchau. — Ele respondeu com uma sobrancelha erguida, parecendo estranhar a despedida do garoto.

O menino saiu de novo da casa, desceu a escada — os degraus não rangeram — e pegou a bola no chão. Quando estava no meio do caminho, voltou-se para trás e acenou para Harry, que acenou de volta.

Pisar de novo na rua deu uma sensação boa de vitória ao garoto. Mesmo com a gentileza de Harry e do Sr. Malfoy, o menino havia sentido muito medo durante a tarde, e sair da casa mal-assombrada vivo, inteiro, são e de posse da bola era um alívio.

Olhou para trás para ver se Harry ainda estava de pé na varanda — não estava. E a casa permaneceu bonita e com a grama viva e verde.

Estava tarde, a escuridão já começava a aparecer, e o garoto sabia que teria problemas em casa. Talvez ficasse de castigo. Mas nem a possibilidade de ser castigado diminuiu a empolgação que sentia.

Porque agora era hora de decidir como contaria a história aos seus amigos. Eles certamente ficariam impressionados com o fato de a bola ter sido resgatada. E qual seria a reação deles ao ouvirem que ele havia entrado na casa, comido com os habitantes da casa, conversado com eles? Bom, ele não contaria que tinha feito amizade com um deles, nem que a comida era tão gostosa.

Ele inventaria os detalhes, falaria de comidas nojentas. Também não contaria que a casa não era destruída de verdade, nem por dentro nem por fora. E nem que os habitantes não eram fantasmas ou vampiros ou monstros. Os habitantes eram...

Harry não tinha respondido.

Mas isso não era importante. Na versão do garoto os velhos seriam bruxos. E seriam maus. E teriam quadros tenebrosos de fantasmas nas paredes. E teriam trancado suas esposas no porão para que elas nunca fugissem deles. E fariam feitiços com filhotes de gatos. E o garoto ainda diria que só sobreviveu porque ele resistiu à única comida que não era nojenta - madeleines de marzipã - porque ele sabia que elas estavam envenenadas.

Ele nunca mais voltaria a ficar de vigia para que os outros se divertissem.

* * *

 _When I grow older_

 _I will be there at your side_

 _To remind you how I still love you_

 _I still love you_

 _(Love of my life, Queen)_

* * *

 **Mais N.A.s**

 **II.** Minhas principais inspirações para essa fic foram, por incrível que pareça: em primeiro lugar, a relação entre Eustácio e Muriel no desenho animado _Coragem, o cão covarde_ ; em segundo lugar, a música _Love of my life_ , do Queen — em especial o trecho inserido no fim da fic.

 **III.** Sobre a foto de Lily e James dançando juntos. Bem, no livro, quando o Hagrid entrega o álbum para o Harry, é descrito simplesmente que era um livro com encadernação em couro e "De cada página, sorrindo e acenando para ele [Harry], estavam sua mãe e seu pai." (Pedra Filosofal, p.259). No filme, quando o Harry abre o álbum, nós vemos apenas uma foto, que é aquela em que o casal Potter está dançando perto de um chafariz. Por mais que eu considere os livros como referência, achei que, neste caso, usar a imagem do filme ficaria melhor para as minhas intenções com a fic.


End file.
